Weak links
by MarvelsOnlyFan
Summary: Respawn is great. However, not when it malfunctions. When the RED team find that their respawn completly changes the characteristics of their team-mates, they descover that the BLUs may just beat them every time they fight, something they are not willing to let happen. Rated T for violence.
1. That's what you get

**So my friend has to constantly listen to me blable on about Tf2, and has decided the characters are cool, especially Medic (they're so similar it's scary...) So she has written this story, but it will be posted on here since she's not aloud to have a fanfiction account. Also, she doesn't have tf2, and only knows the gameplay from my blable, so it might not be 100% accurate.**  
**Still review though, I'll be passing them onto her. -MarvelsOnlyFan**

* * *

"Next time Scout,_ DO NOT_ run into ze sentry!"

Medic was furious with Scout. That was the eighth time that month that he had to patch up Scout's batting arm because of a sentry.

"I swear, if you ever run into ein sentry again, I vill surgically remove all of your bones..." Medic began to mutter to himself as he began to pick out metal that had become lodged in between Scout's ulna and radius. Unfortunately, Scout heard him.

"Relax, doc! Next time I see that BLU Engie, I'm gonna bonk him on the head!" He held up his bat, with a look on his face that seemed as if he was about to smash Medic around the head.

"Yes, vell... You can go."  
"Cheers, doc!"

Scout thundered down towards the BLU base like he had just seen his favourite baseball player.  
"Doktor!" Heavy's strangled cry brought Medic back to his senses. He ran off, medigun  
in hand, ready to remove any organs or bones necessary.

* * *

He sat there, cloaked, butterfly knife in hand, eyeing his next victim as they stormed to his base. Quiet as falling snow, he edged closer to the young Scout as he began to beat the life force from the BLU Soldier.

"Too easy," he thought to himself. Still cloaked, he crept closer, closer, closer. Fast as lightning itself, the ambusher uncloaked and thrust his knife into the RED's back. He heard the bat clatter to the floor, followed by the thump of a dead body against a brick wall.

He disguised himself as the fallen Scout. He picked up the bat and alerted his team of his latest look, before shooting himself in the arm and crouched, looking injured outside his own base.

* * *

"Erm, doc?"

"Vat is it Scout?"

"I had a sorta run-in with a bullet. Think the Sniper got me."

"Dummkopf" Medic muttered as he set the medigun on Heavy's knee.

"Where are you going, doktor?" He asked.

"Scout had ein little problem with ze BLU Sniper."

Medic didnt wait for Heavy's reply. He broke into a run, steam pouring out his ears. He was going to have to teach Scout how to patch himself up.

After a few attempted detours that mostly failed, due to sentries, sticky bombs and the odd wall of fire, Medic finally got to Scout.

"Now Zhen, ve vill discuss ze matter of-"

"Just stitch me up doc!"

Medic did his best not to get out his bone saw and cut each and everyone of 'Scout's' bones in half. He dug out the bullet and inspected it carefully.

"Zhis is not ein Sniper bullet." He took a closer look. His nose was almost touching the blood stained object.  
"Zhis is from ein revolver." He shrugged it off, and healed Spy's arm.

"Cheers, doc!" He ran off, but not towards the BLU base, and instead in the direction of the RED.

"Scout, zhe enemy base is ze other way..." Medic pointed to the sewers where he had healed his disguised enemy moments before.

"Oh. Yeah, maybe you should check for a head injury too!" He stepped forward, his head bowed for an examination. Medic heard a voice in his head telling him to run, but he couldn't abandon his teammate like that.

He walked closer to Scout, ready to examine his head. Suddenly, a heavy object came into contact with the Medic's skull. He crashed to the floor, blood spilling out of a hole in his head.

He had just enough time to hear the BLU Spy triumphantly say: "And zat is what you get for keeping my 'ead in a fridge." The last thing Medic saw was the Spy cloak and slip into the shadows. Then, his vision went dark as he slipped into respawn.


	2. When things go wrong

**A/N**  
**Hello! This is my first authors note so I'm just going to say thanks for reading this and I hope you like the story :) Also, a big thanks to Beth/MarvelsOnlyFan for allowing my story to be put on her account.**

* * *

Waking up from respawn would have been pleasant if Scout hadn't woken ip first, screaming: "Fucking Spy! Lemme hit him in his smug, french face! That backstabbing git is gonna find he has a smashed skull next time he crosses me!"

Medic was seriously going to have to have to teach that boy a lesson. Maybe something that involved surgery that included removing a few vital organs (or a bone or two. Maybe three). It really didn't take a genius to realise that waking, disturbing or annoying the doctor in any way would resolve in 'practicing medicine.'

"Scout, you have to realise zhat waking me from respawn is a bad thing. Ich habe ein head ache, back ache and if necessary, I vill give you a buy one get one free on a respawn journey."

After that warning, Scout shut his mouth. He vaguely remembered an operation where a rather curious bird got stuck inside his chest. He didn't particularly want another experience like that one. Not a chance.

With Medics cold, stone eyes still freezing him, Scout made his way out of respawn and towards the recreation room. As he entered, he saw Demoman and Pyro sitting on the moth eaten sofa watching the small black and White TV looking really bored (if Pyro could even look bored with a mask on). You could never tell how Pyro felt; that mask stayed on its face all day. For all anyone else knew, Pyro could be a 25 year old girl or a 40 year old man.

The pair were watching baseball. Scout didn't know why. Being from Scotland, Demo preferred the violent, over competitive games of Rugby. The remote must have been broken or something. Scout had a nasty feeling that was something to do with him. No-one but Engineer knew what Pyro liked other than Engineer. He was also the only one who could translate the 'mmph's and 'phfft's that was the language of the fire bug.

"Phfft Mmph," Pyro patted the seat next to it where Scout would sit. Surprisingly, Scout did as requested. Pyro couldn't help but feel very happy. It had been trying to get Scout to not be scared of it for ages. Usually, Scout would bolt off as fast as lightening if he even saw its boot come around the corner, let alone walk into a room and sit down next to it. He watched the game for a few minutes. As it went on though, the speedster leaned in closer to the tiny screen, his lips pursed and eyebrows knitted. Eventually, eyes still on the screen, Scout asked in one word sentences

"What. Is. This. Shit?"

If Pyro could look startled in that black rubber mask then it certainly succeeded. It ran out of the room, arms waving madly, shouting "Mmph mmmmmph!" through the mask.

Demo looked over to Scout and quietly asked him:

"What did ye say there lad?"

Scout rolled his eyes. "You deaf or something? I saaaaaaid, what is this shit?"

"What shit where?"

"This!" Scout stood up and frantically started to wave at the TV. "This…this…this…disgrace to the world we live in!"

Demo was startled. Scout hating baseball? There was definitely something wrong.

Weakly, he asked if it was a joke. Before Scout had time to reply, Pyro entered the room, followed by Medic and Engineer, mmphing continuously.

"Pyro says that Scout has taken a rather sudden dislike to baseball." Engineer was explaining to Medic. "Apparently he called it shit."

Medic beckoned for Scout to follow him. Pyro, Engineer and Demo followed Scout. It was only a short walk to the examination room, but for Scout it felt like ages. There was nothing wrong with him. He was fine. He was healthy. He felt like he could run a mile, although he'd rather not.

They entered the room and syood around the opperating bed. Medic pushed Scout down onto the hard surface and explained what was going to happen.

"Ve are just going to check for any side effects of ze stabbing, although respawn should have fixed it."

Was it just Scouts imagination, or was Medic trembling? Tye doctor walked over to a table where he put on a pair of runber gloves, then another pair over those. He wasn't usually this careful with hygiene. In fact, he never was. This was the man who removed stomachs and hearts with his bare hands.

He turned his attention back towards Scout, who was staring fearfully at the large needle that Medic held in his shaking fingers.

"Err…doc? Doc! Don't put that in me! I don't need a blood test! Look! I'm fine! I'm-"

Scout never got to finish his sentence, for Medic had sprinted to the far corner of the room and vomited there. The part of the team that was with him looked away, making disgusted noises of "oooh!", "eugh!" and "mmph!". It was thwn that a rather loud thud echoed in the ears of the spectators of the would-be blood test. The firebug slowly turned around and after being sure of the situation, tapped Engineer on the shoulder. Medic was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, his head in his own pool of vomit. In other words, he had passed out.

* * *

When Medic finally came around, the clock read 5 o'clock. He must have been out for hours! He fumnled for his glasses and shoved them on. As he looked up, the expectant faces of Engineer, Scout, Demoman and the blank mask of Pyro. Scout seemed to be washing some sticky and repulsive smelling substance out of his hair.

"Vh-vhat happened?"

"Well," Demo began hesitanly. "You were going towards Scout with a needle and as he mentioned that he didn't need a blood test-"

At that word, the doctor rolled over and vomited (again) over the side of the bed, causing Scout to uelp and jump back.

"-That happened." Demo finnished with a sigh. At that moment, a dove swooped down and landed on Medic's stomach. Bird and man sat there (or in the case of Medic, lay there), staring at eachother. Then, without warning, Medic yelled some pretty choicy swears at the dove and began to chase it around his stunned and obviously scared colleagues.

"Oi!"

On the 5th or so lap of the room, Medic grabbed the hat off Engineer and slammed it down on top of the now trapped bird.

"Take zhat, schweinhund!"

"Uhh…doc? Thats-"

"And zhat and zhis!" By this point, Medic was shaking the hat all over the floor with the poor dove still inside.

"Mmmmph mmph, phsh mm-"

"Zhat vill teach you to cross me, bird!"

"What Pyro is trying to say is-"

"And now a free trip to ze moon and back!"

Despite the teams efforts, Medic would not stop beating up the dove with the aid of Engineers hat.

Finally, Demo could no longer stand it. He rolled his eye and bellowed as loud as he could.

"THAT IS ARCHIMEDES! HE'S YER PET, IN FACT, HE'S YER FAVOURITE!"

Medic stopped for one moment he looked into the stern, yet scared face of Demo. Medic was just plain confused. He hated birds, especially this one.

"Vhat do you mean? Zhis…zhis…thing is a pest! Vermin!"

Scout was never one to be gentle, but he approached Medic and knelt down like the doctor was a young boy who had just done something naughty.

"Medic,"

"Ja?"

"Release Archimedes please."

"But-"

"Medic. Release him."

Reluctantly, Medic allowed the now battered bird to crookedly fly away out of the window to some sanctuary where cruel doctors didn't maim doves.

"Well then," Engineer said half heartedly. "I guess it's time to inform the team that Scout and Medic have now officially lost it."


	3. Mother's lasagne

It was Sniper who broke the awkward silence after Demo and Engineer told the story of Medic and Scout that evening in the silent mess hall.

"Let me get this straight," Sniper began. "BLU Spy kills our Scout and afterwards fools medic and kills him to for keeping his head in a fridge for 3 days. Now their personalities are completely the opposite to what they were."

Pyro gave him the double thumbs up to show him that he'd hit the nail on the head. Spy lit a cigarette and blew a puff of smoke into the room. It was an atmosphere of dread in the air. Who would be next to fall victim to respawn? Finally, Spy spoke up.

"So. We 'ave two weak links in ze RED team zen."

Fists clenched, Scout stepped forwards. He stared at spy with eyes of ice.

"Who you callin' weak?"

Spy crushed the cigarette under his foot and stood up facing towards the youngster.

"Well," he snorted. "Your ignorance 'as not changed one bit. I am not calling you weak, but I am just saying zat we 'ave no proper Scout or Medic."

Scout looked up. If looks could kill, then Scout would have assassinated Spy there and then. He was a peoper Scout, just a little different. Sneakily, Scout reached for his bat which was lying on the table next to him. Thankfully, Spy didn't notice. With an air of calm and pronouncing each sound and word properly in a British accent, he said:

"One would like to acquaint your facial features with an item fundamentally used in sports that involve hitting a round object several meters and then running as fast as ones legs will go."

Spy looked utterly confused. That was way too intelligent for Scout. In fact, Spy didn't even know 'fundamentally' even existed in Scouts vocabulary list. It seemed that Engineer and Demo were being truthful. I'm that moment of hesitation, a heavy object suddenly made contact with Spy's face and he fell to the floor. He felt his face and met the touch of sticky blood. Great, he thought. Nosebleed.

Scout looked really pleased with himself. Leaning down so he was eye level with Spy's blood covered face, he menacingly said to the bewildered Spy,

"In other words, I'm gonna hit ya 'round the face with a bat."

He may have hated baseball, but even Scout had to admit that nothing was better than giving someone a pleasurable smack around the face with an object such as a metal baseball bat.

"Maybe not as weak as we thought," chortled Sniper. It was fairly obvious that he was doing his best not to laugh, because A) Scout had never been so intelligent in his life and B) They did't have a proper Medic, so who would fix Spy's nose? Seven of his team looked over with expressions that gave the image of "what the heck, Sniper?" The Wight team mate was hyperventilating and fanning himself with his hand.

How could Scout have been so stupid? He completely forgot that Medic fainted at any word that had anything to so with blood or guts. It was also obvious that the doctor was taking Scout's approach to things, that is to say, he was trying not to look weak. The runner ran over and lead Medic over to a chair. He sat him down and started to stroke his hair. The other mercenaries looked at Scout in disbelief and shock (save for Pyro who was just staring blankly at the pair).

"Sorry, Medic. I'm sorry. It's OK, I'm here. It's OK."

Medic looked at Scout with a look of disgust on his face.

"I am fine, now please get off me. I do not vant to look veak in front of zese people." Medic said he last part in a hushed tone. The last thing be needed was for the other fighters to see him in a worse state than be actually was. Reluctantly, Scout edged away from Medic and sulked over to the door.

"You cannot go yet. We need to eet." The rough voice of Heavy was the one that stopped Scout from walking out of the room.

"Well then, anyone got any ideas?" Sniper questioned. Demo got up, but everyone knew what he was going to say. Haggis. And the group were fed up with it. They had had it for an entire week non-stop.

"We know you like haggis, Demo, but it would be nice to have something else," said Engineer. It was after a short period of 'hmm's, 'errrr's and 'mmph's that Scout finally spoke up.

"Well…I can just about remember me mums home made lasagne."

"The Scout has spoken!" The thundering voice of soldier carried out across the room. "We will eat lasagne!"

"Scout, you gotta give me the recipe for this!"

"Me too!"

"And me!"

"Mmph phff!"

The number of positive comments that Scout received for his mothers food was staggering. Truth be told, Scout had only ever made cookies, and even then his older brothers had to help him (plus, they burnt in the oven because the oven had been heated up too much). However, the respawn malfunction had had some positives come out of it. Scout could cook anything he wanted now. The talk of food then turned into the talk of tomorrow. They had a fight with the BLUs and with a Scout who hated running and baseball, and a Medic who refused to heal anybody because he "might get blood on his hands", (hence Spy's desperate attempt to make a dressing using several plasters and half a roll of toilet paper) they were worried that they might loose, which would ruin their winning streak of 17 wins in a row.

"We'll just 'ave to give dose BLUs a 'ard time with what we 'ave," Spy looked at the Scout with utter loathing. "Dat is to say, six and an 'alf mercenaries."

"Where did the half come from?" Instead of stuffing his face, Scout was holding his knife and fork correctly and eating with the manners of a King.

Spy pit a mouthful of lasagne into his mouth and began talking. "Well, my face is-"

He was rudely interrupted by Scout who 'tsk'ed loudly and waved his finger at the cunning French man."Spy, don't talk with your mouth full of food"

Spy rolled his eyes. Still as annoying as ever, he said to himself. He did as any gentleman would do and speak with his mouth full anyway. As he was about to start speaking though, Scout glared daggers at him. Without fuss, he finished his mouthful of lasagne, then started talking.

"You 'ave broken my dose. I can't dalk bropperly. I count as 'alf a fighter."

"When we go into war, we forget about our injuries and fight if it ensures victory! Sun Tsu said that. Do not let a broken nose interfere with your duties, Private!"

Spy had no comment on the matter. He just mumbled something uninteligable to himslf about Scout and continued to eat with his head down.

After everyone had eaten, they all went to prepare for the nexy day. Weapons were laid out, clothes were put over the backs of chairs and all 9 were in their rooms by nine o'clock (with the exception of Demoman, who was busy vomiting in the bathroom). Medic would have had a peaceful night, except for the fact that what his life was at teufort before respawn malfuctioned somehow managed to work his way into the dream he was having about murdering all the doves in the world.


	4. The past

**A/N**  
**Going to make this a short chapter because I'm guessing pretty much everyone has seen meet the medic and this is practically it on a page. I didn't want to bore people.**

* * *

"-And ze doctor was never seen or heard from again!"

Heavy errupted into laughter. He never knew that Medic could remove anyones bones and leave them alive afterwards.

"Anyway, zhat is how I lost my medical licence." If Medic had seen the look on Heavy's face, he would have probably told him he could be trusted.

Medic prepared Heavys heart for uber charge. However, when he held it under the medigun, it exploded, even though the doctor said it would be able to withstand the voltage.

"What is noise?" Heavy asked from his station at the opperating table. It was then that Medic used his amazing skills of fooling people to confirm Heavy that it was "ze sound of progress."

The German walked over to the fridge where he began to fish for a heart that would take the voltage. He found the heart of a mega baboon just infront of the head of the BLU Spy. It muttered something along the lines of "kill me later," however Medic was too busy to hear. Laughing wildly, he held the heart under the medigun. It began to glow a bright shade of red. When it finally stopped glowing, Heavy loooed up at his friend uncertanly.

"Should I be awake for thees?" He questioned.

The answer was not what he particuarly wanted to hear.

"Well…ahh…no. But whilst you are could you just hold open your rib cage? I can't seem to…"

Heavy let out a yelp of pain as the heart was pushed inbetween his lungs and also as one of his rib bones broke away.

"Don't be such a baby, ribs grow back." The reassurance from Medic was followed by him throwing the bone casually behind him and also the sound of him muttering something like "no, zey don't" to Archimedes.

After that, the medigun was turned at such an angle that it stitched up the heavy weapons guy; clothes and all.

"What happens now?" asked Heavy after a satisfied sigh.

"Now," replied Medic wih an evil grin on his face, "Lets go practice medicine."

* * *

The rest of the dream was about how he heroically uber-charged Heavy and healed the injured Demoman and broken Scout. Howver, that came to an abrupt end when the sound of Soldier hammering on the door and shouting about how it was time for him to be awake and to report for duties.

If that really was his life, then he wanted to stay as he was. No blood was good. No doves was good. No healing was good. And good would stay good.


	5. Operation kill what you can

Scout slipped off into dream world, where he saw what must have been his past, but only flashes of it. He saw a 4 year old Scout recieving his first baseball bat off of seven other, yet older boys and a woman who must have been his mother. He saw a slightly older Scout, maybe six or so, racing the boys from the previous clip and falling behind. Next up was an image of an eight year old Scout, in his firsr ever baseball uniform. He could see a ten year old Scout racing his brothers again and beating half of them. He saw a twelve year old Scout score the winning point in a game of baseball. His team were raising him on their shoulders and shouting his name. After that came a fourteen year old Scout racing his brothers again and this time beating every one of them by about fifteen meters. Finally, it was a 23 year old Scout, artfully dodging bullets, hitting people in blue uniforms around the head with a metal bat and carrying a blue briefcase towards the RED base. He heard his team behind him shouting encouragement and the sound of rapid fire.

Except for the fact that the shouts from his team were telling him to get up, and the rapid fire was Soldoer banging loudly on the door. Apparently, it was time to be prepared to kill.

* * *

The REDs were lined up in their positions ready to start. In the distance, the BLU base could be seen. They had won 17 times in a row, but a wave of worry washed over the REDs that day. With a Medic who refused to heal and a Scout who wouldn't run or hit anything, they were down an attacker and a supporter.

One minute

The Texan and the firebug stood side by side, gripping their weapons.

50 seconds

The Australian hawk was ready to go and perch in his nest, whilst the Spy twirled his butterfly knife in his hands with years of practice.

40 seconds

The cyclops fiddled with a grinade and contemplated the best way to blow the BLUs to hell.

30 seconds

The Soldier stood there, humming the American National Anthem and slung his rocket launcher onto his shoulder.

20 seconds

Heavy had Sasha ready to fire as soon as the battle started. Medic and Scout stood hugging eachother in fear, holding the tools they were forced to use.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Go! With battle cries and mmphs, the REDs ran out to greet the opppsition, save for Medic and Scout who screamed and ran for the nearest hiding point stationed behind several boxes. They looked at one another in silence for several minutes. Finally, Scout spoke up.

"M-m-medic?"

"Ja?"

"I-I'm sc-sc-scared."

"Me too."

They stayed there with their intercoms in their ears, listening to the battle rage around them.

* * *

Demoman had just seen the BLU Scout running towards him with an evil grin on his face. Also, his bat was held high in the air ready to break a skull. Demo just sighed and bought out a bottle of scrumpy. He began to drink calmly, ignoring the fact that he could just die there and then.

Scout slowed down a little, with a confused look on his face. Why was the Scotsman so calm? He was too late to realise. Scout looked up and saw a group of sticky bombs lining the opening where he was running towards. However, Demo was too late with the detination. He wasn't harmed, but the force of the explosion blasted the BLU to the ground below, breaking his leg.

"See ye sooner than ye think, lad!"

The Scout groaned and shouted for Medic. Demo looed around and saw the RED Spy not too far away. "He can finish the job," Demo thought to himself. He ran off looking for something, or someone to blow to hell.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spy was crouched and cloaked watching the BLU Medic healing their Scout. "Well," he muttered. "If we are down a Medic and Scout, zey are too."

He studdied the area. Scouts scattergun was lying several feet away. He wouldn't be able to reach it, for his leg was twisted at a funny angle. It must have been broken. The Medic was too busy to notice anything. He had his nose burried in the situation of Scouts leg. Silently, the cunning french man approached the pair. He held his knife in a tight grip, prepared to strike. However, just as he was about to uncloak and level out the battle, he saw a blue figgure heading up towards a high point. Spy looked up and saw their Sniper shouting out insults to the BLUs.

"PIECE. A. PISS!" a jar of jarate flew out of the window.", colloding with the leg of the BLU Engineer.

"BLOODY WANKA!" A sniper bullet was fired and the sound of someone yelling in pain and cloaking could be heard nearby.

Mundy was a good sniper, but he was loud.

And that blue figgure wasn't just any figgure. It was a Pyro who looked as if it could use an easy target.

"Ahh merde! Mundy, get out of zere! Its coming for you!"

Apparently, Sniper couldn't hear him over his own insluts he was joyfully screaming. Rolling his eyes, Spy ran off leaving the Medic and Scout to wounder who had been there and whether it was friend or foe.

* * *

Be polite. Bam! As a bullet made its home in the BLU Soldiers stomach, Sniper took his hat off and held it against his chest in a mock mourning gesture.

Be efficient. He hadn't missed once today. All his bullets found their targets and resulted in severe injuries.A few jars of jarate had been thrown and all had landed where he wanted them to.

Have a plan to kill everyone you meet. This part was about to come into play, because Sniper was completely un aware of the demon approaching his hideout. And fast. Too fast.

* * *

Scout saw a figgure in blue holdong a flame thrower heading up towards where Sniper was. A bolt of horror struck him. The opposing Pyro was going to kill Sniper! He let out sokething that sounded like "eep!" and ran off to save the Australian and leaving Medic to cower in the shadows.

He had been told he could run fast, but he didn't think he could run as fast as this. Scout dodged bullets being fired at him. The good news: he was nearly there. The bad news: he would be up against Pyro, who's favourite method of killing was to burn people to death.

Along the way, he ran past Engineer. He just had time to yell "Put up those sentries!" before speeding around the corner and up the stairs towards bis team mate and the fire bug.

He came to an abrupt halt as he heard the roar of fire and the cry of the Australian. He was too late.

* * *

Sniper was baving a brilliant time until it was ruined by the thudding of heavy boots behind him. He slowly turned around and to his horror saw the emotionless face of the BLU Pyro. Just as a burst of flames emerged from Pyro's weapon, Sniper ducked and rolled, grabbing his kukri in the process. He got up and jabbed the weapon at the enemy. Pyro was quicker than he expected. It side stepped and let rip another burst of flames. This time, Sniper wasn't so lucky. The flames singed his clothes and left a large burn mark on his left arm.

Just as Sniper was about to give up, a gun fired and a bullet pierced Pyro's hand. It dropped the gun in pain and Spy thrust his butterfly knife towards its back. However, the fire bug spun around and smacked Spy around the face, forcing him to the corner and knocking him out.

"Great help, spook." Sniper could have used someone else to help him, for now they were two supports down and it was heading towards three.

The menacing opponent picked up the flame thrower and held it up. Spy could almost see the evil thoughts mulling around inside its brain. Without so much as a mmph, Pyro fired out a final burst of flames. The Australians cry was ear piercing. Burning to death was incredibly painful and scary, even if there would be respawn. Oh God…respawn…

* * *

Scout had no other option. He gripped his bat and opened the door. Thankfully, Pyro had its back to him. He held a finger to his lips to signal for Sniper to remain silent. The injured Australian let out a feeble nod. Scout went up to Pyro and tapped it on the back. It turned and was greeted by a bat to the face.

Scout looked very, very angry; even livid. With a snarl, he addressed the dying Pyro.

"Dont you evah hurt me team like that again!"

For good measure, Scout lifted the bat high above his head and bought it down with so much force you could hear the crack of bat against skull from miles away. Once Pyro's wheezy breaths had stopped, Scout made his way over to Sniper and began to cradle him. Just as Sniper began to think that things couldn't get any weirder, Scout began to stroke his hair!

"Scout, Oi'm-"

"Shhh, its ok. Scoutie's here. Scoutie's here for you."

Sniper looked up at Scot as if he was sole sort of mad man who took pleasure in making people uncomfortable.

"Scoutie?!" Sniper winced at the pain that the shouting caused. His breath began to become slower and more uneven. Still, Scout stayed with him until his body began to glow. Just like that, it dissapeared into respawn.

Spy woke up. This time, his nose wasn't broken. Scout began to wounder if the makeshift dressing had worked as padding, or whether it was just luck.

"What 'appened?" Spy sat up, holding his head and desperately trying to stay upright.

Scout sighed."Basically, respawn has claimed another victim."


End file.
